


Ruby

by DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atlantic Canada setting, Bittersweet, Blood Magic, CAW, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Edwardian Period, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Museums, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Time Loop, lonely ben solo, romance and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/DarkLadyReylo
Summary: Museum Registrar, Rey Niima's life gets more complicated when she buys an antique jewelry box that contains an enchanted ring that just so happens to make a handsome yet gentle stranger appear in front of her. He would fit in on with the crowd from Downton Abbey.Rey's wonders if she is drinking to much wine...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts), [Darkcat18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcat18/gifts).



> Special thanks to MalevolentReverie for beta reading :)

The doorbell jingled as the front door to The Treasure Chest opened, emitting a cool autumn draft from outside. Rose Tico shivered as she looked up from the sales journal and a broad smile appeared on her face at the customer who just walked in the store.

“Rey! It’s so good to see you! I feel like it’s been forever!” Rose exclaimed as she set her glasses down on the counter in front of her.

Rey Niima smiled at her longtime friend and sighed. “Yes, I know it’s been too long. I’m sorry, work has been a killer these past few weeks.” Rey shivered as she approached the store counter, the chill from outside still lingering.

Rose smiled in return. “That’s okay. I get it. You’re career building—being busy comes with the territory. But you know a text here or there would be cool, too.”

“I know, I know. I’m a terrible friend, can’t even text you back…” Rey trailed off as she casually leaned against the counter. “But I’m here now so…. got anything interesting in lately?”

Rose’s brows furrowed. “What’s got you down? It can’t just be work?”

“Unfortunately, work is all I seem to have time for lately so that’s the culprit—Plutt.”

Rose nodded in understanding. Unkar Plutt was the business manager at the museum Reythe museum where Rey worked as a registrar. He was the person responsible for maintaining the budget and books of the museum. Rey was assisting Finn Storm, a curator with the museum catalog for the yearly special interest exhibit. The exhibit was on local fashion from prominent families of the area, spanning a hundred-fifty-year period.

Rey had a personal interest in antiques as well, which was how the two had met. Rey was still in university and Rose hadn’t yet bought out her parents for the shop. A mutual love of all things involving history brought them together.

Lately, Rey’s visits had been more work-related—hunting for hidden gems to complete an exhibit piece (often at her own expense). Rey was detail-oriented which was why she made an excellent registrar and she felt that the advantages outweighed the personal cost. She could help Finn complete an outfit- historically accurate to the tee.

“I thought he was over the moon because of all of the donations you guys have been getting? Not including your own personal additions. Wasn’t it saving you a ton of money?” Rose raised a brow in question.

Rey sighed. “Yeah, but it’s not enough. It never is. I guess the exhibit design budget went over and Plutt’s getting pressure from the director to cut down on costs. So…. the advertising budget was quashed and the exhibit designer let go. Finn has been putting in overtime to get everything done himself and I have been helping him catalogue items as we go to cut down on time. The faster the exhibit is ready for public viewing, the quicker the museum will make money. Then a happy Plutt, so…”

Rose patted her friend’s hand in a show of comfort. “Why doesn't any of this surprise me? Explains Finn’s absence as well. So, today’s visit…. personal or work?”

“A bit of both. Do you have any pieces of Edwardian period clothing—men’s in particular?”

“Oh hun, you know me; always saving the good stuff for you! Come on out back and have a look!”

Rose proceeded to the storefront and flipped the sign to closed. She swung her hands in excitement towards Rey, indicating that she should follow her into the back room. “I went hunting last week at an estate sale and you’ll never believe the treasures I found!”

Rey smiled in appreciation at her friend. She didn’t know who loved old junk more— Rose or her.

Rey’s eyes widened as she observed the scene before her. Rose wasn’t kidding when she said she found a treasure hoard. The back room, while not a large area, contained everything from boxes, furniture, old books, clothing, and knick-knacks.

“You weren’t exaggerating. Wow!” Rey stood in awe, doing a little turn to take in her surroundings. “Are you going to sell all of it?”

Rose shrugged as she turned on the backlight illuminating the room better. “I was offered a deal. It was odd, but the retainer for the estate called me especially and said I take all or nothing. How could I turn down such a deal?!”

Rey hummed in agreement as she started pillaging through the box nearest her. “Was it local?”

“Yes. It was Varykino. I guess the current owner was approached by buyers who want to turn it into an inn…”

Rey looked up at her friend in surprise.

“Really? What a coincidence—one of the dresses being used in the exhibit was donated to the museum in trust by that family years ago. It’s been in storage all this time. When I came upon it in storage, I knew Finn would love it.”

This dress was a prime example of Edwardian lace and finery. Rey smiled fondly as she ruffled through the box and pushed it aside to search another.

Rose and her continued like this for the next hour, putting aside what wasn’t of interest. Rose had found a sack suit from the period Rey needed. She was excited at the condition of the suit—it was kept in remarkably good order.

Rey was just about to call it quits when she opened the last box. She coughed at the dust released into the air, this box obviously packed away some time ago. Once she could breathe clearly, she investigated and gasped.

Inside was a small French Mussel Shell jewelry box. She was sure it was circa 1900. What a find! This piece was rare. The purple mussel was set on the top of the box with the rest of the box made of beautiful brass.

Rey carefully lifted the little gem from the box and set it in front on her. She gently opened the lid and her eyes widened; her delight growing.

“Rose? How much for the jewelry box and its contents?”

—————

That evening Rey set on her sofa in front of a cozy fire, sipping a glass of well-deserved red wine. Today had been a good day.

Her gaze landed on the jewelry box that sat in front on the coffee table. The box was a gift to herself.

Yes, a good day indeed. Finn had been excited with the addition of the sack suit and even Plutt had not one unkind word for her, the first time in weeks. Rey huffed. Of course, he didn’t. She bought the suit with her own funds after all.

If everything went according to plan, the exhibit should be ready to go for the Christmas season.

Sitting her wine down beside the box, she gingerly opened the lid and started pulling the treasures out one by one.

There were several ornate hair pieces, some simple and silver while others were colorful in design, a set of saltwater pearls, various gemstone necklaces, gemstone-filled earrings, and even a broach! What really caught her attention was the singular ring found amongst the group.

The ring was obviously made for a woman with small hands. The dainty gold ring held a beautiful oval ruby in its center with much smaller rubies on each side set in an elegant design.

She adored it. Rubies had been her mother’s favorite.

She felt drawn to this small ring. It was the main reason she had bought the box and its contents in the first place. Smiling softly, she set the ring down for a second when something else in the box caught her attention.

In the corner of the box was a folded piece of paper: old, judging by the yellowing edges of the parchment. Rey pulled the paper from the box and unfolded it. Elegant letters were written across the paper, the script of a time long since passed. However, it was what the note said that most intrigued her.

_For my dearest love in this life and for eternity. May you always enjoy the treasures found within. I love you most ardently._

So, the jewelry box was a gift from either a suitor or spouse perhaps. How romantic! Rey smiled, setting the note aside to pick up the ring again. She placed it on her ring finger, smiling when it was a perfect fit.

Rey froze when she heard a soft gasp from behind her. She lived alone and none of her friends had a spare key. She gulped, swallowing quickly as she slowly turned around to see if she was just imagining things.

Rey shrieked in fright, backing up until she tripped on the coffee table and fell to the floor in an ungracious heap, her wine glass smashing with it hit the hardwood floors.

There was a man in her apartment. A handsome but strangely dressed man who looked like he had just returned from a dinner party on Downton Abbey. Said man was currently kneeling beside her, fussing over her. He had rushed to her side as her clumsy ass fell.

God, he is a gentleman too.

Rey came out of her stupor when the man gently grabbed her arms and started hauling her up to her feet. She smacked his hands away in anger and demanded: “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my home?!”

The man held his hands up in surrender and seemed startled at her language. But before he could speak, Rey cut him off.

“You know what? Never mind! You got two seconds to get the fuck out before I call the cops!”

Perhaps this wasn’t the most life preserving way to deal with this, but the guy was so huge and she was literally backed into a corner. When threatened, she reacted.

Rey balled her small hands into fists and the light from the fire reflected off the ruby, catching the man’s attention. His eyes zeroed in on the ring.

His eyes softened and he whispered gently, “It _is_ you.”

Rey gaze met his and her brow furrowed at what she saw there. Kind, honey-colored irises sparkled in the light of the fire but they also held a tenderness that caused Rey to pause and take a step back, her back hitting the wall.

The man took several steps towards her, his stare never leaving her as he lifted his hand towards her face. Rey shut her eyes tightly in fright when she heard something hit the floor. She opened her eyes quickly and was taken aback when the man was no longer there.

She looked down at the floor and found the ring there—it must have slipped off her finger.

Rey picked up her fire poker and searched her apartment. When she found no trace of the man and no signs of forced entry or of a quick escape she was puzzled.

“What the fuck?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Darkcat18 for beta reading! She is my fellow Reylo of History :)

Rey was ready for this day to be over with and it was only ten in the morning. She squished the bridge of her nose between her fingers, eyes closed in irritation. Breath Rey, she told herself.

“Ms. Niima you know better than this! Honestly! Sometimes I wonder why we even keep you on! What good is a registrar that can’t even tell me how much an item is costing the museum?? You know the budget─” Rey cut Plutt off before he could continue his tirade, his comments pissing her off.

“Hold up! Are you kidding me?!” Rey yelled back, at her wit's end.

Plutt gasped, not used to being challenged, especially by Ms. Niima of all people! “Hold your tongue! How dare you raise your voice at me after─”

Rey cut in again. “No! No! You don’t get to tell me what to say or not say, especially when I have done nothing but do my job to a tee! When I write nill beside an item for the cost in my reports, that’s exactly what I mean- nothing! The item cost the museum nothing, zero, zilch!”

Plutt huffed, “Now see here… there is no way you gained these items without going over the budget I have set!”

Rey clenched at fists at her sides. How dare he?! “It's possible when you purchase the items with your own money!!”

Plutt paused and rose a brow in consternation. “Now, Rey I might be tight with the museum’s funds but that is no reason to lie about how you got─”

“I AM NOT LYING!!” Rey roared. She would probably get fired but in the heat of the moment that was the last thing on her mind. “Finn and I both have been purchasing items for exhibits out of our own pay for months! If we didn’t there is no way in hell we could show the displays, and we have been because of your stinginess!”

“Well, if you and Mr. Storm cannot stay within the budget set for you by this establishment, then that is your fault, not mine.” Plutt grinned at Rey, pleased with himself.

Rey’s eyes flashed in anger but before she could respond, the sound of a throat clearing from her office door made her pause. She looked over and paled at her visitor.

Maz Kanata. Museum Director.

Plutt seemed almost delighted as he smiled at Maz. “Ah, director. What perfect timing! Ms. Niima was just enlightening me on how Mr. Storm and she cannot stay within budget─”

“I heard every word, don’t you worry Unkar. It seems like Rey and you were distracted enough by your exchange that you didn’t notice I was here.” Maz cut Plutt off sharply. “Since when has it become this museum’s policy to cut down our employees? If Ms. Niima and Mr. Storm are kind enough to donate items for our exhibits out of their own pockets then I should thank them, not admonish them.”

“But Director, I set the budget for a reason…” Plutt spluttered.

“I am aware of our budgetary limitations Mr. Plutt, as it is I, after all, who approves it. What I am not aware of is why my supervisors feel the need to micromanage our more than capable staff. I think it’s time you left Ms. Niima here alone and worried about your own duties, yes?”

“Yes, Director,” Plutt stated, glowering as he finally left Rey’s office. Maz watched him until he shut the door behind him. Rey flinched and looked at her feet. She hated being the center of attention, especially being alone with her boss.

Maz smiled as she turned to Rey, but frowned upon seeing Rey looking so downcast. “It would seem that I need to venture out of my office more often to check on my staff. Tell me, Rey, how are you?” Maz’s eyes scanned the young woman’s face, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

Rey twisted her hands. “I’m fine Ms. Kanata, just very busy with the new exhibit and all. Finn and I have been working hard to make sure it shows well.”

“And working well into the night some days it seems.” Rey’s eyes shot up in surprise, meeting her boss’s gaze. “Yes, I know the hours my staff keep and, although I appreciate the effort, I can see the extra time is wearing on you. When was the last time you had a complete day off, my dear?” Maz asked gently, but not unkindly.

“I’m not sure, but with the exhibit opening just a few weeks away...”

Maz covered the young woman’s hand with her own and squeezed it gently.

“Rey, I have one more thing I want you to do tomorrow and then afterwards I want you to take the rest of the week off, today included. It warms my heart to see you so passionate. After all, it's not every day I have my staff purchasing artifacts with their own money. In fact, you remind me of myself at your age - and I can see you in my position in the future - but working yourself to the bone is no way to achieve your goals. The museum will be fine without you for two days. I'm sure your and Mr. Storm's dedication to the project has everyone confident that the exhibit will open on time.”

Rey frowned, not liking the idea at all, but nodded.

“Good,” Maz patted Rey’s hands before releasing them. “Now, the late Dr. Connix's will included a heritage property donated to the museum. As you know she helped this museum significantly with donations and her own contributions.”

Rey’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Really?! That’s amazing! What estate?”

Maz smiled in return. “Varykino. While we may have no immediate plans for the property, Dr. Connix’s granddaughter is the executor of the will and she contacted me to see if there might be items that would be useful for the upcoming exhibit. Apparently, most of the estate items have already been sold, but the will specified that all clothing items were to be left to the museum.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “That’s interesting….”

Didn’t Rose just buy items from this place?

“Yes, isn’t it? Now, here is her contact information. Call her. But first, go, rest, do something for you.” Maz handed Rey a business card and pushed her towards her the office doorway.

“Alright, Ms. Kanata. Alright.”

* * *

Rey sighed as she finished putting groceries away. After making a much-needed stop at the store to stock up on comfort food and wine, she was relieved to be home and have the rest of the day to herself.

The argument with Plutt had been draining. She loved her job, she did, but dealing with Unkar every day was starting to get to her. Why couldn’t he trust her to do her damn job?

She poured herself a large glass of wine and went to her bedroom to find her diary. She wanted to jot down her thoughts before they left her. She had kept a diary since she was fourteen at the suggestion of her therapist after her parents had been killed in a car accident and she had become a ward of the State. It was how she dealt with her emotions and kept her thoughts in order.

After taking a sip of her wine, she set it on her nightstand and opened the drawer to reach for the little green book before pausing as her eye caught on the small jewelry box sitting innocently beside her diary.

After her “dream” last week, she had hidden the box away in her drawer and had forgotten about it until now. Rey hesitantly reached for the box, picking it up and setting it down on top of the stand as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

She ran her hand over the smooth shell that decorated the lid, then opened the latch, looking gingerly inside. There sat the little ring box.

She picked it up and opened the box to peek at the ring. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the ring and set down the box.

Rey flopped down unto her bed, sighing in relief at the soft material underneath her. She rolled onto her side and brought the small ring with her. She turned it over and rubbed the ruby gently with her finger.

It is beautiful, Rey thought, but it's just a ring. Despite her internal insistence, however, a shiver crawled up her spine as she recalled the strange dream she had the last time she wore it, especially the man in said dream. But that's all it was, she reminded herself. A dream.

To prove her point she quickly placed the ring on her finger and squeezed her eyes shut. When a moment or two passed and nothing unusual had happened, Rey pop one eye open, quickly looking around her room. She opened the other eye and laughed to herself when nothing happened.

I’m not crazy, Rey mused. It's just an old, pretty ring.

Rey yawned as she stretched and the tension left her body. She snuggled into her pillow to get more comfortable.

Maybe she was a little tired…

* * *

A gentle touch grazed her forehand, pushing her hair back. Rey sighed as she leaned into a large hand, seeking further comfort.

She heard a soft chuckle as her request was granted.

Rey gasped, her eyes flying open in shock as familiar dark brown eyes gazed down at her. A shiver wound its way down her spine at the intensity of his gaze. His hand paused as Rey muttered lowly, “not a dream then.”

“No, not a dream dear,” he whispered back as he stared at her in awe.

Hearing his voice snapped Rey back to reality. She screeched and pushed him forcefully while trying to get away. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done, as he was built like stone and merely grunted while she fell uselessly to the floor in a tangle of blankets.

Rey struggled to extricate herself from the blankets, only pausing when she saw the hulk of a man quickly stand and dart over to her. He crouched and looked at her with a gentle concern that both unsettled her and caused her to whimper in fear.

Twice. Twice this strange man had come into her home - an apartment on the fifth floor with only one way in or out. She had locked her door - she was positive she did - but here he was.

“Shh….” he murmured softly as he reached for her.

Rey yelped again and struggled harder when she felt his hand grab her foot and pull.

"Fucker!" Rey screamed, kicking at him furiously. "Let me go!"

He frowned at her, arching a brow at her profanity, but didn’t release her leg.

He tugged her towards him, ignoring her flailing limbs, and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest with one arm while the other worked to untangle the blankets around her.

When the blankets fell to the floor, she stopped struggling. Rey stared stupidly at the blankets on the floor. He used her preoccupation to gently, but firmly, grasp her arms and push her to sit on the edge of her bed. His arms trailed upward until they firmly, yet softly, gripped her shoulders.

Rey stared into his eyes, fear making her breath catch, not sure what to make of him. He searched her hazel ones in return and spoke.

“I realize I must have given you quite a fright Miss, and my mother would be horrified to learn of my behaviour just now. For that, I offer my sincerest apologies.”

Rey’s mouth gaped open at his outdated speech. Was this guy for real? She found her voice, and with it incredulity.

“You...you who the hell are you and what—”

“My, you are quite something,” he interrupted, smiling fondly at her. “My name is Benjamin Solo and you, my dear, seem to be in the possession of a very familiar ring.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey’s gaze dropped to the ring on her finger, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“This old thing?” Rey went to pull the small ring off but jumped when a large hand closed around her wrist, stopping her in place. Her head shot up as she tried to wrench her hand from the man’s grasp.

"Unhand me," she demanded, staring into his eyes, her fear forgotten.

"Now."

The man, Benjamin, frowned, his eyes pleading with her as he shook his head. “Please, Miss, I implore you not to remove this ring. At least, not before we’ve had time to become better acquainted with one another.” Benjamin's voice was soft as he searched her eyes for acquiescence.

Rey’s brow furrowed as she stared back into his intense gaze. She looked away, exhaling sharply.

Trying to centre herself, she took a deep, steadying breath.

"Let go of me."

When he made no move to let her go, Rey narrowed her eyes.

"Do it now or I swear to God I will scream nine ways to Sunday!"

Benjamin frowned but granted her request. Rey snatched her hand back, clutching it to her chest, fist clenched.

They sat like that for a moment, gazing at each other. Rey in confusion, he in silent contemplation.

_This guy… a re-enactor?_

Rey’s eyes dropped to his chest, looking at the Edwardian men’s day attire he wore. He wore a black vest with the matching pants of a sack suit, though the jacket was nowhere in sight. His shirt was stark white with a high collar and a purple paisley ascot. He even had gold cufflinks engraved with a simple S. His hair, wavy mess of dark curls, was not Edwardian.

_So, a re-enactor with a few loose screws?_

Whatever his mental state, Rey wanted him out of her apartment. She wondered if she could distract him long enough to get to her phone. Uneasiness filtered through her as she noted how big he was.

He was so tall!

“Benjamin- “

He cut her off. “I prefer Ben actually.”

Rey locked eyes with him again, noting the amusement.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Ben, I know you don't want to hurt or rape me. You would have done it by now. But breaking and entering? Not cool.”

Ben leapt to his feet, stepping back with his hands raised. “Rape- I would never! How could you think such foul things about me?!”

Rey shrugged. “I just did. I don't care what your excuse is. I want you to leave.”

“I am a gentleman.” Ben planted his feet and crossed his arms.

Rey stared at him and raised her eyes in amazement. “And, your point? That has nothing to do with the fact you still stand in my apartment after breaking into it,” Rey emphasized.

“It means all the difference, Miss. And, so you are aware, from my perspective you are sitting on my sofa in my parlour, so I am unsure of your point.”

 _Okay, correct, he’s certifiable._ She barked out a laugh, startling him.

“You're insane.”

Ben jerked back from her. “I beg your pardon?” He exclaimed. “Miss, I see no amusement in this matter, and I am not- “

“Rey.”

He blinked at her interruption, bemused. “Pardon?”

“It’s Rey. My name is Rey,” Rey smirked. “If you're gonna break into a girl’s house and stalk her, the least you can do is learn her name.”

Ben paused, “Miss Rey then.”

Rey sighed. “Look, leave and I’ll forget this happened. We must have met at a museum event or something." She threw up her hands, “and why are you interested in me of all people! Look, I know the local re-enactment group well and I don't want them to lose museum support because one of their own got too creepy.”

Ben exhaled sharply and glanced away. “I am not insane, Miss Rey. I am not sure what I would be ‘re-enacting’, as you say, but that is beside the point.”

Ben paused, brows furrowing. He turned back at Rey and looked at her from head to toe head to toe, frowning even more than he was before. He took a breath, seeming to come to a decision.

“Right then. I know this must all be overwhelming to you." Ben paused, scrutinizing her, "You say you’re involved in the museum? Are you the maidservant then?” Ben's voice was gentle.

“What?” Rey gave him a blank look, her cheeks flushed.

_They need to pick better people for their group._

“Do you clean the facility? What is your means?” Ben clarified.

Rey scoffed. “No. I am the Registrar.”

Rey rose from her bed and walked to her living room.

Ben following her a bewildered expression crossed his face. "Surely not? Do you live near the museum? I know it is near to the docks, which…. I... is to say ...”

Ben trailed off as he as he walked into the room.

Rey halted in the room and turned around gasping when she found Ben less than a foot from her.

“Christ! Do you not know the meaning of personal space?”

“I apologize, Miss Rey,” Ben replied, taking a step back to give her space. “However, I must insist you tell me where you are.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know where I am! God!” She pointed to her front door. “I’ve had enough. I don't know if you're high or what but leave already!”

Ben closed his eyes, taking a breath before opening them again.

“I do not know what door you are referring to my dear. From my standpoint, you are pointing at a wall.”

“What?” Rey said, bewildered and a little nervous. _God, he is nuts!_

Ben smiled and looked to the ring on her hand. “It’s the ring you see.”

“The ring?” Rey was hyperventilating.

_No, no, no, no!_

This guy was crazy and huge, and she was the idiot that left her phone in her bedroom. She glanced at her front door from the corner of her eyes, wondering how fast she could get to the door. It was still the afternoon, so none of her neighbours were home.

“Yes! The ring! It is the reason for everything! Tell me, where did you acquire it?”

Rey was only half listening. Her eyes snapped back to him when he gripped her hand and pulled it towards him.

“Yes, this ring.” He looked at the ring, his eyes intense. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss on her knuckles. Ben held her gaze with those soft eyes again. Lowering her hand, without letting go, he rubbed his thumb across the back the back of her hand.

“This ruby that was my grandmother’s.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. “I-I bought it from a dealer here in town.”

“Truly?” Ben said. “You must have saved for some while to afford such a trinket.”

Rey was silent; she was too busy contemplating what to do.

Ben’s eyes glistened as he smiled broadly. “Rey. You have nothing to fear from me. I swear I would never dream of hurting you. You mean too much to me.”

“You know nothing about me.” Rey tried to pull her hand back but his grasp tightened as he shook his head.

He clicked his tongue at her and kept stroking her hand. “I know enough about this situation that if you have this ring in your possession, then you are the one most dear to me in this life.”

Rey closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

"Please." She tried again to pull her hand from his grasp.

He pressed another kiss to the back of her hand before releasing it.

“Tell me where you live. Please tell me and I will come to you. I will come to you and this will all make sense, I promise you.”

Rey tried to swallow the lump in her throat, her lip trembling.

The guy was nuts.

Rey spun on her heels and ran for her front door.

Ben swore under his breath. She heard him follow her.

“Rey! Please!”

Rey’s nimble fingers grasped the bolted door and undid the latch. Rey halfway out the door when she felt a strong arm around her waist, pulling her back into the room.

Rey screamed in terror.

“HEL-”

A warm hand covered her mouth, cutting her off mid-sentence and pulling her back against his chest. Rey’s heart pounded. She blinked in shock before common sense returned and she struggled against his hold.

Ben hissed in pain as Rey bit his hand. His grip slackened enough for her to let in another breath to scream, but Ben quickly recovered. He covered her mouth once again, lifting her off her feet against his chest. Rey’s legs flailed, knocking Ben off balance. The air whooshed out of her lungs as she landed against Ben’s chest when he fell onto her couch.

Ben breathed heavily from the exertion. He looked down at her in concern and trepidation. “Miss Rey, are you alright?”

Rey was still gasping. His hand, a sob caught in her throat. She coughed, and felt him loosen his hold on her a little, his hand dropping rom her mouth.

“There, there,” he cooed as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. “It’s alright.”

Rey trembled against him as she tried to catch her breath, tears falling down her face.

Ben continued rubbing her back. Rey could feel his eyes staring down at her. She closed her eyes tight as he spoke.

“I am beginning to realize that I have gone about this in the wrong manner. I have been remiss in my manner and, as a result, have done nothing but cause you terror. In my excitement at finally finding you, I lost all sense of chivalry and propriety. I will do my best to rectify this as soon as you’ve calmed.” Ben’s deep voice rumbled against her back.

A few moments passed. Rey hiccupped, breaking the silence. Ben moved his hand from her back and slowly lifted her left hand.

Rey whimpered in protest, but he shushed her. “It is okay, truly. Please let me show you”

Rey's eyes dropped to his large hand holding hers. She gulped as he pulled off the ring. He paused before speaking to her once more. “Once this settles and you realize I speak the truth, I want you to wear this ring again. Ben’s free hand pushed her hair back. “But only when you are ready to accept the impossible. I will explain in time, I promise you. Oh, and Rey….”

Rey whipped her head to meet his steady gaze, eyes wide.

He smiled a little then.

"Don't keep me waiting." As he whispered the words, she felt him pull the ring off her finger.

Rey yelped as she landed back on the couch cushions. She looked around in bewilderment and once again found herself alone.

She jumped to her feet, turning in a circle. She stopped with a jolt when she saw the ring on the floor.

She did the only thing she could at that moment- she both laughed and cried.

* * *

Rey shuffled her feet as she waited on the front porch of the beautiful home known as Varykino.

She had driven by the manor dozens of times since moving to the city to work at the museum. Though the city was full of such homes in the historical district, this one was her favourite.

She couldn’t pinpoint why.

Rey looked up from her musings when the wide front door opened to a smiling young, blonde woman.

“You must be from the museum! Come in!” The young woman, likely a bit older than herself, stepped aside to allow Rey to enter.

Rey smiled in return, nodding as she stepped over the threshold. Her gaze landed on the massive, carved staircase that took up most of the front entrance.

“Yes, I am Rey Niima. You must be Ms. Connix?”

“Call me Kaydel. My Grams was Ms. Kaydel.” Kaydal laughed as she shut the door.

Rey went to remove her shoes but paused when Kaydel shook her head. "Please leave them on. This old place is dusty and cold on the feet this time of year.” Kaydal Clapped her hands together. “Right. So, you're here to look at grams clothing collection?"

“So Dr. Kanata tells me.”

Smiling, Kaydel continued forward. "Okay, it's upstairs in the old music room."

Rey followed Kaydel as she climbed the massive staircase. Rey looked around, marvelling at the wood designs.

“You must excuse the mess. I already had an antique dealer pick through everything but the dress collection. Gram's Will was specific about that.”

“Yes, my friend Rose was the dealer.” Rey stopped as she felt the weight of the small ring in her coat pocket.

“Yes,” Kaydel agreed, smiling as she stopped in front of the door. “Again, excuse the mess!” She opened the door and Rey gasped in excitement.

She entered the room and turned around in amazement.

There were dresses everywhere. On dress forms, sticking out of trunks, boxes and a massive wardrobe.

They were in one of the tower rooms. Off to the side was a window enclave that set a baby grand piano.

Rey felt trepidation as she crossed the room to the piano. She pressed down on one of the ivory keys and shivered at the mournful tone.

"Mom tells me that was my Great-Grandfather's,” Kaydal said. “My gram was a packrat, kept most of her parents' things she inherited, I guess. Mom said she didn't come here much after her mother died."

Kaydel scratched her head as Rey turned to look at her.

Rey nodded. “A music room is an unusual place to keep old clothes…” Rey trailed off as she wondered where to start.

“Yeah, I know, right? But Gram always said my Great-Grandfather would play for my Great-Grandmother every night. It was their room so when Gram couldn’t bring herself to part with all her mother’s dresses, they found a home here. It's kind of creepy.”

Kaydel pulled an old sheet off of a dress form, and Rey gasped at the Edwardian lace in front of her.

“This is my Great-Grandmother’s wedding dress.”

“It's perfect!"

Rey was so busy examining the dress in front of her that jumped when Kaydel yelled, “Oh fuck me!” followed by the sound of breaking glass.

Rey turned to see Kaydel kneeling in front of a bubble glass portrait. A massive crack was down the center, the sheet that once covered it forgotten on the chair beside it.

Rey went to help Kaydel but stilled when she finally got a good look at the image in the glass.

She paled- hands shook as she curled them into fists.

Kaydal shook her head. " I am such a klutz!" Kaydal looked up at Rey and frowned when she saw the look at Rey's face.

Rey’s felt pressure building in her chest. She grimaced; she wanted to look away from the picture but couldn’t. She focused on her breathing and managed to ask in a small voice “who?”

“Oh! That’s my Great-Grandfather Ben Solo! Gram said he was a looker!” Kaydel laughed.

Rey’s head spun as she looked into the now familiar eyes of Ben Solo.

_Those damn gentle eyes._

She did the only thing she could.

She fainted.

  
  
  



End file.
